At Trails end
by StockAgent
Summary: A drover lands in Gungellan, unaware of any connection, soon a history is revealed, old wounds are reopened. Can the pain that tore at the very fabric ever be restored? A young man sets out to right age old wrongs that were never his fault.
1. Chapter 1

At trails end.

In this story, Claire's accident never happened, Her relationship with Peter is in tatters. Becky hasn't yet left, Brick is still alive. Stevie has arrived. The opening scene is a campfire in a traveling stock reserve, a lone drover is sitting by the fire, a mob graze nearby.

The fire crackled as more wood was dropped onto it, sending sparks climbing into the night sky. Nearby a horse grazed quietly, the occasional clink from the hobble chains could be heard as it moved. The cattle, bedded down for the night in the stock reserve made quiet noises. The drover, stretched and yawned.

"End of the trail tomorrow" He said to his red heeler dog as he gave him a scratch. "Get this lot to the yards and we'll be right." The old dog yawned and put his chin back on his paws, his eyes open and alert for anything that was out of place. Life on the trails had come easy, but nearing his late 20's the drover was ready to call somewhere home, his reasons for driving his last mob as boss drover to Gungellan was no mistake. Climbing into his swag, he sat his hat underneath his boots. It was going to be a cool night, no sign of rain or storm. He drifted to sleep, dreaming of a cold beer when the droving day was done.

The morning broke, clear and cool, a hint of slight mist hung slightly in the lower reaches of the valley, rolling his swag, he went to the nearby bore, drawing water, he put the fire out. With his camp packed, the only reminder of someone being there was the burnt log. Just the way he liked it, he could move through the bush leaving nary a trace. He whistled up his dog.  
"Here Blue!" He mounted his horse, a big black mix breed for 18 hands. At over six foot, the drover rode high in the saddle, a slight slouch from all the years spent there, his legs were bowed and his voice rough. His weathered face held a few wrinkles from the weather and a hard life. All that was over now. He cracked his whip, the cattle moved on easily. Whistling a tune he began to walk them the last few kays to the yards.

_Gungellan._

Stevie was at the rural, picking up some wire to fix the road fence at Drovers when Bob the mailman pulled up.

"Morning Stevie."

"Morning Bob."

"Hey you couldn't take the mail for Drovers for me could you?"

"Sure, no worries."

"Great girl, that's good." Bob said, handing it over. "Hey, did you hear?"

"Hear what Bob?"

"About the mob coming to town?"

"What mob?" Steve asked seriously.

"There's a drover, he's bought a mob down from the border way, bringing to Gungellan."

"Why?"

"Search me. He arrives today they reckon. Rumour is its Butcher Beresford's boy."

"Right." Stevie said, leaving it to drop.

Stevie drove back to Drovers, Claire was at the front fence.

"You took your bloody time." She quipped.

"Sorry, got talking to Bob."

"You'll learn about that."

"Yeah, hey, who was Butcher Beresford?"

"No idea. Oh hang on, I remember Dad saying something about a bloke Beresford, he used to work at Wilgul. Whys that?"

"Oh no reason, apparently his son is droving a mob of cattle to Gungellan for the sales tomorrow."

"Ah okay, haven't heard. Well, this fence isn't going to fix itself."

_At the saleyards in Gungellan._

The drover was greeted by the Stock inspector at the yards.

"Cattle are looking well."

"Yeah, they travelled good." The drover replied, handing him a sheaf of papers from his saddlebag. The stock inspector studied the documents. "That's all in order." He said. "Beresford is it?"

"Yeah that's right, Heath Beresford."

"Won't be staying long will you? Guess you'll have another mob to drove."

"Don't know, a man can only be on the wallaby for so long."

"Yeah." The stock inspector laughed.

_At Killarney_

"Going to the sales tomorrow Dad?"

"No, there's nothing there worth buying."

"Thought I'd head in and have a look, Stevie said she was going."

"Alex, I've warned you about that drifter Hall before, don't go getting tied up with her again."

"Dad." Alex started to say.

"Just do as you're bloody told." Harry cut him off.

Alex walked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Where you off to Alex?" Brick said.

"Drovers."

"Great Ill grab a lift."

"Haven't you got work to do?"

"Yeah but I want to ask Becky if she's going to the sales tomorrow."

"Yeah righto." Alex replied with a laugh.

_At Drovers Run_

Claire and Stevie arrived back, Tess was standing out the front.

"So are we going to the sales tomorrow?"

"Yes, why?" Claire asked.

"Oh, no reason." Tess replied with a smile and promptly walked off.

"I think she has the hots for Nick." Stevie said.

"Like you have for Alex?" Claire asked pointedly.

"Yeah, what's not to like?" Stevie replied with a huge grin.

"Nothing." Claire mumbled.

Stevie went in search of Meg, she found her in the garden. "Hey Meg."

"Hi Stevie."

"Did you know a bloke by the name of Butcher Beresford?"

"Butcher Beresford? Sure did, he was the stockman at Wilgul for years. Before that he used to work for Harry Ryan's father." Whys that?"

"No reason, apparently his son has been droving a mob of cattle here for the sales."

"Well then, he'll be for a bit of a shock. Butcher wasn't well liked around here."

"Ah, what happened?"

"Long time ago." Meg said, and left it at that.

_Meanwhile, back in Gungellan, at the pub._

Heath sat at a table in the beer garden, a jug of rum and coke in front of him. He had showered and shaved, He felt a million dollars, a good feed in his belly, now a few cold rums, the sales tomorrow should be good, agents had told him that there were buyers coming from miles and nearly every farmer would be in attendance to see the drover's mob. Heath could taste the success, it was going to be sweet. Finally he could rub the noses of those rich stuck up types that had shunned his friendship, all the hard work, blood sweat and tears on the trail would be worth it. Who knew? Maybe he would stick around, buy himself a place. He had a good feeling about Gungellan, it was strangely familiar, and he couldn't shake that feeling.

The following morning, he collected his horse early from where he had left it on the edge of town, loading his swag he mounted and rode to the yards. The carpark was full of cars, Utes and trucks. The catwalks were swarming with agents and stockmen. Buyers everywhere. Heath felt the dollar signs in his eyes. After today he was going to be one very wealthy man. He wasn't counting all his chickens though, there will still a couple of bills yet to pay.

He hitched the horse to a nearby tree, there was an old trough underneath that someone had filled with fresh water thoughtfully. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a group of women and men walking towards the yards, the older lady at the back did a double take at him. She stared at him as if she knew him. He looked down at his worn and tattered jeans and oilskin coat. He would need a few new clothes after this, maybe a Ute as well. He chuckled to himself and walked to the yards.

Claire and Stevie were looking at a few of the pens as they listened to others talking excitedly about the drover.

"He drove them down from the border. Up Queensland way."

"Yeah? You don't say, you're having me on?"

"No true!"

She smiled at the non-believers, the cattle had travelled well, and they were far and away above what was on offer anywhere else. If the price was right, she might try and buy a pen or two. The auctioneer climbed to the catwalk and called the sale to a start.

"Right Sale-o Sale-o, sale-o there buyers. Here we have today this sensational run of cattle for your bidding and competition here today. Driven down from the border by this young man, you get the benefits of his labour." Claire and Stevie looked up at the catwalk, all the agents stood there in their shirts and moleskins, on the end there was a tall streak of a man in a battered black hat, torn jeans and an old well-worn oilskin coat. They fixed her eyes on him, his eyes seemed to be scanning the crowd.

The bidding got underway, everyone was clamouring for a pen or two, a couple went to Alex Ryan, Nick bought the next one then Claire jumped up and bought the next one. All the activity was making the drover smile. And well it should have. These were the best prices in the district in months. When the sale finished, Claire had bought 6 pens all up.

"How are we going to get the home?" Stevie asked.

"You leave that to me." Claire said. Stevie shot her a puzzled look as she turned and started to talk to Alex. Claire spotted Heath, she walked up to him. "Claire McLeod." She said, extending her hand.

"Heath Beresford." He relied, his voice rough, almost gravelly.

"Heath I was wondering, I have bought a few of your cattle, would you mind droving them back to the farm?"

"Yeah I spose I can. What's the farm called?"

"Drovers Run." She said and Heath laughed. "What's so funny?" Claire asked.

"Drovers Run? And you're talking to a drover, just a laugh I guess, you'll have to excuse my humour, I've been on the trails a bit long."

"Ah yes, well, that's fair enough."

Claire gave him the directions, at the end of the sale, he let the cattle out of their pens and walked them out of the town, Claire and Stevie watched him, they were soon joined by Meg.

"Is that the drover?" Meg asked.

"Yep, sure is." Stevie replied, "He's taking them home for us."

"Oh." Meg said

"Anything wrong?" Claire asked.

"No, no." Meg replied.

_Early the next day-Drovers Run_

Tess was in the yards, opening all the pens when she heard the crack of the whip. Looking around the shed she saw the cattle ambling along the driveway with Heath moving easily in the saddle of his horse. Blue trotted alongside the horse. Tess smiled, it was a beautiful scene, just like out of a picture. She heard a noise, she looked sideways and saw Claire lowering her camera.

"Thought I'd paint this one later." She said with a smile. Turning she called out.

"Ok, need all hands, incoming cattle."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Heath sat on the verandah, a steaming cup of tea in his calloused hands. Meg stood, unsure of where to start.

"Got something on your mind?" Heath asked, coming straight to the point.

"No! Well, yes actually. It's about your father."

"Okay. He's been dead for a number of years." Heath replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that, how long?"

"He died when I was about 10."

"Right, well don't worry about it. No sense in dragging up the past."

"Hang on, you knew my father?" Heath asked.

"Yes, well everyone did, Harry Ryan, Jack McLeod, that's Tess &amp; Claire's father." Meg explained.

"Right, so what has that got to do with me?"

"Well, when he left the area, he was found to have been duffing cattle and sheep."

"Oh, so I am the son of a duffer, not good," Heath said. "Please go on."

"Well, it was never proven of course, but he was accused of murder, he then became known as Butcher Beresford." Meg finished. She swallowed nervously.

"Oh, I see." Heath said stunned, sitting back and sipping at his tea. "Makes life a little more difficult doesn't it? Here I was hoping that I was at the end of the trail, now it looks like I'll have to buy another mob and drive them out of here."

"Oh, it's not as bad as all that. Not many people will remember I am sure."

That night at dinner, they all sat in silence and ate. Heath in his dusty and well stained clothes felt very out of step with the simple, yet plush surrounds of the homestead. Finally he spoke.

"Thanks very much for the grub and taking me in and letting me shower and all that. I'll be off now, have a good night."

"What? You're not staying?" Meg asked, stunned.

"Yeah but ill bed down near the gate, appreciate the meal though." He said with a wide expansive smile as he slipped out the front door and into the darkness. They all sat there stunned at the sudden departure, the started to follow but heard the shoes of his horse striking the road surface quickly as he headed for the front gate. Reaching the front gate, he hobbled his horse and unrolled his swag. He was asleep in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning Heath woke, the sun was peeking over the horizon, he looked down to where Blue dozed quietly, draped over the end of his swag. He reached for his tobacco and rolled himself a morning smoke. Touching flame to it he shook the match out and drew deeply.

"Good morning Stevie." He said quietly.

"Morning Heath, how did you know I was there?" Stevie asked, hopping down off the front rail and walking over to him, plonking herself down on the grass.

"Blue always lets me know."

Hearing his name, Blue stuck his head up and looked happily at them both, his tail thudding gently on the heavy canvas, sending dust into the air. Stevie wrinkled her nose.

"Swag smells a touch funky."

Yeah bound to when you've spent months on the trail, with nothing but bore water to wash your gear in."

"Reminds me of when I was on the circuit." Said Stevie with an easy laugh.

"Yeah, guess I've been used to it for so long, been on the wallaby for basically my entire adulthood."

"Can't imagine what that's like."

"Yeah, like anything but, good and bad ay."

"Freedoms good." Stevie mused.

"Yeah, the bush scenery too." Heath replied.

"Your own boss."

"No one to answer to."

Swags around the fire at night."

"Yeah that's the good stuff alright."

"The bad though, being away from your family." Stevie said.

"Yeah well I have no family ay, it gets real lonely out there some days, most nights too, you can go days without seeing a single soul, No one knows where you are, and no one cares either. If you go, then you're just another drifter. Gone like the changing of the seasons. I know a song about it, I'll have to play it for you sometime."

"Cheers ay, that'd be great ay." Stevie said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, spent a lot of time in Queensland." Said Heath, rolling his eyes.

It was at that moment that Claire pulled up.

"I'm off to Gungellan, did you want anything Heath? Stevie?"

"No thanks Claire, I'll be right." Stevie called.

"All good thanks Claire, I'm headed in soon so Ill grab what I need then."

"What? On your horse? It's a day's ride!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah actually, I will get a lift with you." Heath said. See ya Stevie."

"Yep, see ya. I'm going to head over to Wilgul, see if Nick needs a hand."

"Okay." Claire replied.

"C'mon Blue, geddup the back!"

_At Gungellan._

Claire walked out of the rural, she saw Heath across the road, he shook a blokes hand and was gesturing back towards Drovers.

"What was that about?" Claire asked as he climbed back into the Ute.

"Just organised myself a little something, hope it is ok, I'm getting it delivered to Drovers."

As long as it's not a crocodile you're putting in the swimming hole, I'm fine with it."

"No worries, appreciate it."

"So meg was telling me about your Dad?"

"Yeah, I found a few things out about him I didn't know. Still it makes sense now, he used to talk about this place, it's just as I used to envision as a kid ya know? It's good to finally see it."

"Yeah, well if you are feeling up to it, I'd like to put a barbeque on for you, get a few of the neighbours around and hear a few of your tales from the trails."

"Geez, you're a poet and you didn't know it!" Heath said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I just rhyme all the time." Claire said, not realising what she had said and then they both laughed.

Claire looked sideways at him, he was a bit of a rough one looks wise, although who knew what the worn clothing hid beneath it. Although, he could be married. She reasoned. Best not go there, things had turned out so well with Peter Johnson, she didn't want to make too much of a fool of herself again.

"So you are asking me to stay yes?"

"Yes, that's if you want to?" Claire said, unsure of where this was going.

"I'd be grateful, I'll work for me keep, I'll camp by the river if that's ok."

"Come on, stay at the house."

"Nah, need the open air."

"Well, the shearers quarters then."

"Nah thanks."

"The shed? The stables?" Claire pushed.

"Nah, thanks though Claire, I really do appreciate it, but for all these years on the wallaby, I have developed some very bad habits. So I'll keep to myself at night if that's ok."

"Sure, I understand, if you change your mind, or do you do Neanderthal rituals or something?" She asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, all the time, every night, the whole Pagan thing, you know, sacrifice animals to the gods, bite the heads off bats, dance around nude. You know, that old chestnut." By the time he finished, Claire was staring open mouthed out the windscreen.

"Hey! I'm joking." Heath said.

"Id hope so." Claire replied laughing.

"Yeah," Said Heath looking out the window, "only do it when there's a full moon." And they both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

With his horse in the paddock and a fire crackling quietly, Heath sat back and watched the sun setting. Nearby the windmill clanked quietly as it turned in the lazy breeze.

"Its paradise isn't it?" Tess asked as she appeared beside him offering him a cold beer can.

"Yeah love a good sunset." Heath replied as he accepted the beer.

"You've probably seen a few."

"Yeah you see plenty in my work, Kookaburras laughing at the sunrise, cocky's screeching at ya, Willy Wagtails been game little buggers." He paused. "I bloody love this country." He finished, taking a swig of the can. Tess smiled, it was strange seeing this work hardened and weathered bloke, talk about something like he was describing a work of art.

"Ill see you in the morning, lots to do."

"No worries, Ill be there to help, gotta earn me keep."

"Night." She said as she turned away.

"Good night Tess."

The next morning Claire and Stevie walked outside to see Heath standing there with his horse saddled.

Ready to work Boss." He said with a ready grin.

"Okay that's great, we have to muster Skinny Jims and bring the cattle up for drenching."

"No worries." Heath replied as he sprang into the saddle.

"How can you do that so easily?" Jodi asked. "You've spent weeks there and yet you do it like you aren't sore."

Wheeling his horse around, "Easy, after all the time I've spent in this saddle, you'll notice my legs are bowed, my bone structure has altered due to repetitive use."

"If only, oh wait, no! I don't want bowed legs."

"Youll be right Jodi," Stevie broke in.

"Yeah don't worry." Becky said.

"You don't spend enough time there for that to happen." Meg said with a smirk. They all laughed.

"Oh nice, thanks!." Jodi replied.

She looked at Heath, he flashed a grin and winked at her. Touching his boot heels to his horses flank. "Yah!" he yelled and they bolted.

"Jesus!" Claire said.

"Let's go!" Stevie said, followed by "yah!"

As they bought the cattle in, Claire rode ahead to open gates. She was greeted by Alex.

"Hery Claire."

"Hi Alex." Things were still a little stilted in the wake of Peter.

"Still on for tonight?"

"Sure are, Nick, Harry, Liz and Terry are coming also. So is Brick. Also Frank too."

"The cop? Why would you have the cop McLeod? "

"Because I am making an effort."

"Yeah right, I just came over to borrow your post hole digger."

"In the shed."

"Thanks, I'll see ya tonight."

"No worries."

They both turned as they heard a whip crack. Alex climbed up on the rails, "who uses a whip here?"

"Give you one guess." She smiled.

"Stevie? She can't crack one."

"Not Stevie, she said, her heart skipping a beat as Heath appeared over the rise, lazily swinging the whip and making it crack lightly. Alex caught her smile.

"Remember what happened with Peter, don't make the same mistake again." He warned.

"Not likely too Alex."

"He's a drifter Claire. All he will do is break your heart."

"I'm not interested in him Alex, he just reminds me of dad the way he rides, uses a whip." She mused.

"Sorry Claire."

"That's alright. I'll see you tonight."

"See ya then."

At the back of the mob Stevie and Jodi rode quietly as they watched Heath work the flanks and wheel them towards the yards.

"He's dreamy isn't he Stevie?"

"Yeah I guess, he won't be here long enough though Jodi."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll buy another mob and move em out. He's a drifter, most drovers are."

"He's a drifter, he's a drover, I want him to come over." Jodi sang laughing.

"What for?" Heath appeared between them suddenly.

"Nothing, I was just singing randomly." Jodi said, her face flushed.

"Yeah righto." Heath replied roughly as he rode away again.

"God! Could I have been any more stupid?" Jodi said.

"Nah, you did that spectacularly Jodes." Stevie said, her face crinkling into a smile as she watched him move in the saddle, one with his horse, like a well-oiled machine. After the cattle were yarded it was time for lunch, Stevie pulled Heath aside.

"Heath, can I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

"Well, it's actually two."

"Right."

"Can you teach me to crack a whip properly?"

"Sure, what's the second?"

"Be good to Jodi, she falls easily and hurts easily too."

"I have no interest in any of you," he replied quietly "I'm a drifter remember? I don t have a heart or feelings." He replied with a more guttural tone to his voice. "If ya want to learn, Ill meet ya on the driveway in 5, bring a whip." He said as he walked away.

_Drovers Run, that evening._

The Ryan's arrived in convoy, Frank was already in the kitchen helping Meg prepare the food. Brick was walking around at the stables, arm in arm with Becky. Heath sat over in the shearers quarters, he was as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof. He had shaved, fortunately without many cuts. With a towel draped over his shoulders he looked in the mirror.

"What am I doing here?" He muttered to himself. A voice echoed through his mind, an angry voice from the past. "You're nothing! You are useless, you'll never be anything!" He shook his head, exhaling, trying to calm himself.

All the others had now gathered in the garden, beer and wine flowed and a good vibe emanated throughout. Conversation ceased when Heath appeared in the gateway. Clad in black jeans that were slightly worn, a repair had been done to the front of the left leg. A faded check shirt and a faded blue denim jacket, his black hat sat on his head.

"Don't all stop on my account." He said with a chuckle.

"G'day mate, names Brick." Brick said as he stepped forward his hand outstretched.

"Heath." He replied shaking hands.

"Beer?" Stevie offered

"Cheers. Oh hay Stevie, sorry about earlier today."

"No worries." Stevie flashed him a smile over her shoulder. Alex was watching her intently. He walked over to her.

"Getting a bit friendly aren't we Hall?" He asked grinning.

"Grow up Alex, it's called hospitality, blind bloody Freddy could see he's as nervous as hell." Stevie retorted.

"Steady on. I'm only having a laugh."

"Yeah well, I'm just being polite. I know what it's like to stand in his boots."

"Yeah, yeah. Fair call."

Stevie walked back over to where Heath was standing with Brick, "Have you got a guitar?" She asked.

"No, whys that?" Heath replied.

"Well you were going to sing a song about droving weren't you?"

"Yeah, find me an axe and get a few more beers into me and you might get lucky."

"Done. Ill hold you to that." She said, her eyes smouldering at him. After she walked away, Brick looked at him.

"Watch out mate, Stevie's gunning for you."

"Nah, I'm a drifter mate, all I do is break hearts apparently, although I can't recall any woman that's been heartbroken for me."

"Come on, you must've broken your fair share of hearts," Becky said, .Sliding her arm around Brick.

"You're kidding right Becky? With a face like this? I've always said, 'make space for the face that forces the abortion issue'." Heath said seriously as he upended the can. "Need anotherie, refill?" He asked looking at them.

"Nah we're good, thanks." Brick said.

Heath quietly burped, "no worries ay." And walked off to the fridge.

"He shouldn't talk about himself like that." Brick said.

"There's something big there, I guess he's been on his own so long he doesn't get close to anyone, or let anyone in." Becky said as they watched him walk away.

As he walked out of the kitchen, Heath came across Harry.

"G'day, Harry Ryan. Killarney."

"G'day Mr Ryan, Heath, Heath Beresford."

"You're Butchers boy aren't you?"

"Apparently."

"A good stockman your father, a thief, so crooked he couldn't lie straight in bed."

"Gee thanks Mr Ryan, I'll remember to tell him that when I visit the bastards grave next."

"He's dead?"

"Yup."

"Oh, well um, I'm sorry."

"No you're not, now who's the bloody liar?" Heath hissed angrily as he strode off, leaving the party hew walked to the quarters. Jodi went to follow, Meg grabbed her arm, "No, let him go Jodi."

"But I want to see if he's ok."

"I said no, now leave it."

Claire walked up, "Where's he gone?"

"Harry just gave him a bit of history about his father, less than polite." Meg said.

"That's Harry for you." Claire replied.

Heath sat on the veranda of the quarters, finishing his beer. He was thinking about heading out in the morning, he couldn't do this. Stevie appeared along with Becky and Brick.

"You ok?" Brick asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks Brick." He said accepting another beer, he rolled a smoke and lit it.

"They'll kill you, you know that?. Stevie said. With a smile.

"Yeah, no one will miss another drifter." Heath replied.

Stevie produced a guitar. "You promised."

"Yeah alright." Heath took the guitar and tuned it.

He began to play, "Now this one's by Martina McBride, I can't sing it as well as she did, but here goes anyway."

_Well she seem alright by dawns early light, but she looked a little worried and weak._

_She tried to pretend she wasn't drinking again, but Daddy left the proof on her cheek._

_I was only 8 years old that summer, and I always seemed to be in the way._

_So I took myself down, to the fair in town, on Independence Day._

_Well, word gets around in a small=, small town they said he was a dangerous man._

_But Mumma was proud and she stood her ground,. She knew she was on the loosin' end._

_Some folks whispered, some folks talked, but everybody looked the other way._

_And when time ran out, there was no one about. On Independence Day._

_Let freedom ring! Let the white doves sing! Let the whole world know that today, is the day of reckoning!_

_Let the weak be strong! Let the right be wrong!_

_Roll the stone away! Let the guilty pay! It's Independence Day!_

_Well she lit up the sky that Fourth of July but the time that the fireman come._

_They put out the flames, took down some names, they sent me to the county home._

_Now I'm not saying it's right or it's wrong, but maybe there's another way._

_Talk about a revolution, its Independence Day. _

_Let freedom ring! Let the white doves sing! Let the whole world know that today, is the day of reckoning!_

_Let the weak be strong! Let the right be wrong!_

_Roll the stone away! Let the guilty pay! It's Independence Day!_

_Roll the stone away! It's Independence Day!_

By the time the last notes faded away, there was quite a crowd. He looked up at them all.

"Wow!" Claire said

"So is any of that true?" Alex asked.

"Not all of it, I didn't write it. But a fair bit of that applies on some way or another." Heath replied. Harry frowned and walked back towards the house. Clearly there was more to this and he had to know. Pulling Frank aside, he looked at him,

"I want to know all there is to know about him. Understand?" He then walked on.

Stevie looked at Heaths eyes, they were shiny, and tears weren't far away at all.

"Ok, who's up for another drink?" She asked.

"Yes, yep! Too right." Came the replies. And they all started to drift back to the garden.

"I'll be along in a sec." Heath said. Stevie was the last to leave, Heath watched them all go into the darkness. When he was alone a quiet sob escaped, Stevie heard it and turned around standing there in the shadows she saw him stand up and walk inside. She crept back, peeking through the window, she saw him sitting at the table, tears running down his face and dripping onto the table surface. She was about to walk in when she heard a noise behind her. It was Claire.

"Is he ok?" Claire asked quietly, Stevie crept over to her.

"I think we'd better leave him be." Stevie whispered.

"Why?"

"The poor guys sitting in there crying his eyes out. There must be more to it." Stevie murmured.

"Not for us to get involved in."

"True."

They moved back to garden and carried on, when Stevie walked Alex out to his Ute his light was off.

"So Hall? Here we are." Alex slurred with a grin.

"Yup, we sure are Ryan, drive safe." She said tapping him on the chest as she turned to walk away, Alex pulled her back to him and kissed her. Stevie melted for a second before pushing him away.

"Just go Alex!" She snapped.

"Hang on Stevie."

"I don't want to hear it, just go." She said as she turned away, tears welling in her eyes.

"I think you'd better do as the lady asks mate." A voice came from the darkness.

"Stay out of this drover boy, nothing to do with you." Alex sneered.

"I'll make it my business if you are making a lady uncomfortable."

"Just go Alex!" Stevie yelled, Bringing Claire and Tess running from the garden.

"What the hell's going on here?" Claire snapped.

"Nothing!" Alex huffed getting into his Ute, he span the wheels and drove away in a cloud of dust. They all shielded their eyes from the dust, when it settled, Stevie called out.

"Heath?" There was nothing but silence.

"What?" Tess asked.

"Heath was here, Alex was trying to kiss me and I told him to go, but he wouldn't, Heaths voice came out of the darkness."

"Well he's obviously gone now." Claire said. "Night."

"Night" Tess and Stevie echoed before going their own ways to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

_At Killarney._

Alex woke this a pounding head. Last night had been a good night until the drover stuck his foot in. He wanted to tell Stevie so badly that he loved her. He didn't want her to cut and run. The arrival of Heath seemed to have made her a little bit cooler towards him. Alex just couldn't understand why, He was better looking than Heath. He had a better personality, he wasn't a loner. He undoubtedly had more money, what could Stevie possibly like about him! He decided he was going to head over to Drovers, he needed to sort this out.

_At Drovers Run_

Stevie sat on the veranda with Claire.

"I can't believe Alex kissed you last night!" Claire said.

"I know, it was nice I'll admit, but." She trailed off.

"But?" Claire asked.

"I don't know why, but for some reason it's Heath, I don't know why Claire, but I am falling for him. I don't want to be. I don't need this sort of thing right now." Stevie said, exasperated.

"Well, is it love? Or lust?" Claire asked standing up. "That's what you need to work out."

"Yeah true."

"Come on, time to see how Becky's going with the tractor."

They were walking across to the shed when Alex pulled up.

"Stevie! Can I talk to you please?"

Stevie kept walking, ignoring him.

"Stevie!" Alex implored.

"I think you did enough last night, don't you?" Claire asked pointedly before striding off after Stevie. Alex followed them. Stevie turned and faced him, hands on her hips.

"What?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you like I did, I am not sorry that I kissed you Stevie, I wanted to tell you that I..I…" Alex yammered.

"What? Spit it out Ryan for heaven's sake!" Stevie spat.

"I love you alright!"

Stevie stood in stunned silence, Becky and Claire made themselves scarce.

"You, love me?" Stevie asked, unbelieving.

"Yes, I bloody love Hall, is that so hard to believe?"

"I need to think, I'll talk to you later." Stevie said as she hurried past him, jumping into her Ute the V8 engine roared as she flew out of the driveway in a cloud of dust. In the garden, standing under a tree, Heath witnessed the whole exchange, he sighed with relief, and he didn't want any further complications.

"G'day Alex, sorry about last night." Heath said walking out with his hand extended. Alex didn't say a word, he swung round, his right fist landing hard on Heath's jaw. Heath sailed back onto the ground, landing with a heavy thud. Blood came from his nose, and began to seep from under the back of his head. His eyes were open and unblinking. Alex panicked, jumped in his Ute and raced out of there. Claire happened to walk around the corner as the dust settled.

"Oh no! Becky! Meg! Help! For god's sake somebody help!" She yelled as she ran to his limp body.

Meg &amp; Jodi arrived as Becky pulled up with the Ute. Meg had wrapped a towel around his neck. He groaned. "At least he is still alive."

"Heath? Its Claire, don't worry, were going to get you help."

"No," Heath croaked. "No, I don't want help."

"Heath, you have a possible head injury."

"I'll be fine, it's just a little blood."

"No, we are taking you to Gungellan." Becky said.

"I said no." and with that Heath struggled to his feet, clutching at his head, his vision swam before his eyes. He staggered.

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"I went to say sorry to Alex, he turned and towelled me one, complete king hit."

"Jesus" Tess murmured.

Later that afternoon Stevie arrived back to find Claire coming out of Heaths room.

"Knocking him off McLeod?" She asked with a grin.

"No, fixing him up after your boyfriend knocked him out." She replied.

"What?" Stevie asked.

"Alex laid him out cold and left him in the driveway with blood from his nose and the back of his head." Stevie turned and started to walk back to her Ute when Alex pulled up.

"Here to finish the job are you?" Claire asked.

"What job?" Alex asked.

"Give it up Alex, we know you king hit Heath and left him on the driveway."

"Oh, well, yeah I am here to apologise."

"Well that's a start." Stevie said.

"Yeah well, sorry for putting you all out, please tell him I am sorry when he wakes up."

"You can tell him yourself, he's awake." Claire said leaning against the veranda pole.

"Nah I won't disturb him." Alex said as he walked back to the Ute, "I'll see ya at 6 Stevie."

Claire shook her head as he walked away. "You know what Alex? What you did was a real bastard's act."

Alex paused, "Like you haven't ever put a foot wrong wither McLeod," He growled. "You're no bloody saint either."

"Get off the place." Claire said through gritted teeth.

"My pleasure." He said with a smirk, pleased to see that his barb had hit home.

_That evening-Gungellan Hotel._

Alex and Stevie were sitting at a table, just having polished off a steak.

"That was bloody good." Alex said.

"Yeah wasn't bad." Stevie replied. Picking up her drink she eyed Alex over the top.

"What is it now Hall? You still going on about that business this morning? I told you I was sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me Alex, its Heath that you need to apologise to, he went to apologise and shake your hand, you king hit him. I'd say back where he's from, that's a pretty low down thing to do, the longer you leave it, the more chance you have of making a very real enemy."

"Get away, that weed couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag with a chainsaw."

"Okay, well don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, yeah. Refill?"

"Ta."

_At Drovers Run._

Becky poked her head into Heaths room, "Hey" she called softly.

"Horses eat that." Came the quiet reply.

"So do sheep and cattle." She replied.

"Yeah that's true. Hey look, I want to say sorry, for the way I behaved this morning."

"That's alright, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah well, it wasn't on, tomorrow I'll be apologising to every one of you before.." He stopped.

"Before what?" Becky asked.

"Nothing."

"No, before what?" She pushed.

"I'll explain tomorrow." Heath replied roughly, rolling over. "Good night Becky."

"Night." She replied as she walked from the room.

It was early that morning when Becky woke with a start, she heard a screen door creak quietly in the dark, this was nothing new as she was used to Heath coming and going, but tonight it was different, there was no tell-tale glow of a match or cigarette. She looked out the window and saw a shadowy figure walking towards the yards, something balanced on their shoulder, she slipped out of her room, moving quickly across the yard she murmured.

"Cutting and running are you?"

"Yup." Heath replied quietly.

"Can I ask why?"

"Because I am a drifter, it's what I do."

"That's crap."

"It's my existence."

"Don't you ever want more?"

"I have enough."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I am not worth loving."

"How do you figure that?"

"I am a drifter, I have no feelings, no friends, no heart, and no substance."

"Doesn't have to be that way."

"Yeah, you may be right there Becky, you may be right, can't change it now, come too far."

"That's crap and you know it." Heath turned and looked at her, his eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Oh yeah? Like you know, you're nearly half my age Becky, yes you may have had it rough, but look at what you have now, Brick, Claire and Tess, a stable, supportive environment, a great place to work. I hope you never know what it's like to be a drifter because I tell you something, a little piece of me dies every single day, soon you get to the point you cease to care. Now, If you will excuse me, it's time to go, "He mounted his horse, he touched the brim of his hat, "So long Becky, good luck to you and Brick, look after each other, and you'll always have that."

He touched his heels to the flanks of his horse. "Yah!" and galloped off. Lights came on in the house as he wheeled around, he unfurled his whip, cracking it over his head as faces appeared in windows. Stevie raced up from the quarters.

"Thanks everyone, thank you, so long and good night! Yah!" he yelled cracking the whip again, seeing Alex appeared, he wheeled his horse around and galloped at AlexHeaths room, "Hey." She called softly, he kept far enough away that when he cracked his whip, Alex's shorts tore away. He pulled up, wheeled around again, Claire cheered, his horsemanship was brilliant. Alex hid his shame with his hands as Heath galloped past, cracking his whip back over his shoulder, sending Alex leaping into the air.

"Jesus!" Alex said, "I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry!" Heath swung the horse around again and as he reared up on his back legs, Heath flicked the whip out and performed the Sydney Flash. Claire ran out. "Heath! Please stay! I need your help!" Heath calmed his horse then roared with laughter.

"Yeah alright ay." He said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Alex walked out, he had a couple of decent sized welts, one on the back of his legs, one across his backside and a slight burn type mark on his arm. He winced as he eased himself into his Ute.

"So we square then?" he asked as he saw Heath appear from the shed.

Heath gave a chuckle, "time will tell won't it?" he replied, cocking his eyebrow.

"Fair go Heath, you whipped me badly." Alex said with a smile.

Heath gave a cruel laugh, "If I'd have whipped you badly, you wouldn't be moving, don't forget, you started this, I came e to you apologizing with an outstretched hand, you threw that bake at me by broadsiding me with that king hit."

"Well you should've seen it coming, should've been ready for it." Sneered Alex.

"Hmm maybe, but back where I come from, men have disappeared for pulling a stunt like that, fed to the dingoes they reckon. Or the pigs. You're a lucky man Alex Ryan, in another place, and not so long ago, you'd be missing right now." Alex looked up at him, Heaths eyes weren't the usual shimmery blue, they were as cold as steel, with a black, penetrating look that stared straight through Alex, it shook him up, he hit the starter and drove away. A chill ran up his spine, he didn't know what to say, he had to go, Alex couldn't have Heath so close to any of them.

Back at the shed, Stevie stepped out from behind the tractor.

"So what was that about?"

"Just putting the wind up Alex after what he did to me, I don't think there should be a problem."

"I hope not, I'd rather keep my bloke in one piece thanks."

"Yeah fair enough."

"I don't agree with what he did, that was gutless, just so you know."

"Yeah no worries ay." Heath said lazily as he wandered away.

Stevie smiled, the night she and Alex had spent together was brilliant, and right until Alex had taken on the wrong end of the whip. Stevie giggled at that, the display of horsemanship that Heath put on was sensational. She knew that right now, Heaths skills and ability were the envy of all on Drovers Run.

_Gungellan-at the rural store._

Heath walked inside, "G'day mate, got a list here for ya for Drovers Run, also Ill take 3 bags of chaff too, but I'll pay cash for them, thanks."

"No worries."

Turning around he found himself face to face with Terry.

"G'day Terry, how are ya?"

"I'm good thanks, yeah, real good." Terry said with a grin. He seemed nervous.

"You ok Terry?"

"Yeah fine, whys that?"

"Just asking mate, you seemed a bit stressed."

"Nah, just got a bit on me mind." Terry replied as he walked out the door.

"Ah right, I'll see ya." Heath said, there was no further reply from Terry at all. Heath frowned, something was afoot here. He had a very uneasy feeling. He felt eyes on him as he walked to the ute. As he headed back to Drovers, he noticed a couple of vehicles following him, they were full of people, instantly, he floored the pedal in the ute, they vehicles gave chase, they seemed to grow in numbers, there was others coming the other way as he turned into Drovers. Claire looked up as she saw the strange procession come down the road. She ran inside and got a rifle, Becky grabbed another and went upstairs. When Claire returned outside, she found a whole heap of them were surrounding Heath.

"Thieving prick."

"Lying cheat"

"Bloody dirty rat."

"You're gonna get it now boyo."

"Burned down another house yet pyro?"

"Time for a lynching, what do ya reckon boys?" One yelled.

As they grabbed Heath and started to punch and kick him, they threw him to the ground, their boots sinking into his spine, Heath still didn't make a noise, Claire let a shot off. They stopped.

"A woman with a gun, she wouldn't know how to use it." One said.

"Leave him, and get off my property, now!" Claire said.

"Were not going anywhere, not until we've dealt with this piece of garbage. For what his old man did. Someone has to pay."

Another shot rang out, dust flew from beside someone's boot, Becky reloaded. "The next one goes into one of you, I don't care who." She called out,

"Like we'd be worried about you Howard, go flash ya cans somewhere bitch."

She squeezed off another round, shattering a windscreen. Just as Frank arrived, along with the Ryan's, Terry and Brick. Meg, Jodi &amp; Tess also appeared.

"I'm arresting the lot of you for aggravated assault, grievous bodily harm, trespass and whatever else I can make stick, get on the ground, the lot of you." No one moved. "NOW!" Frank yelled, Becky squeezed off another shot, it pinged off the roof, and the men all hit the deck. Heath struggled to his feet.

"Thanks Frank."

"No worries, you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Before you book them all, I want to know what my father was supposed to have done."

"He stole stock from all of our fathers, he nearly ruined some of us and you burnt his house down and killed your own mother."

"Was he ever charged?" Heath asked Frank.

"No, from what I can see, he was found on the trail out of town with none. People must've reckoned that he had killed the lot and sold the carcasses or buried em."

"So he was innocent then."

"Certainly appears so, other duffers were caught at Adelaide, they had stock from up this way. Seems something was lost in the communications, I've checked, it's all there. Butcher Beresford was found not guilty."

Harry looked at Heath, "I'm sorry I spoke to roughly about him the other day. He was a good stockman. One of the best Killarney ever had, Wilgul too for that matter."

"Thanks Mr Ryan."

"Okay Officer, he was innocent, can we go now?"

"No you bloody cant, I'm taking the lot of you in, at least you'll all get an affray charge, so let this be a lesson to you."

Heath staggered and fell back against the tractor. He was wheezing.

"He needs help." Harry said pulling out his sat phone, "Alex, go and get the chopper, fly to town and get the Doc, I'll see what I can do here."

"Righto Dad." Alex said and took off.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it, just a bit winded that's all."

"You need to be looked at."

"No ambos."

"Okay, well the Doc can check you over."

"Yeah righto Harry, as long as it'll keep ya quiet."

"It'll never keep Harry quiet." Claire said with a smile.

_Later._

Heath exited the shearer's quarters shirtless with bandages around his stomach, just below his chest.

"Now take it easy, use the pills if you need and give me a shout if need be, don't be a bloody hero." Admonished Jim.

"Thanks Doc." Heath replied, shaking his hand. He then lit a smoke.

"And put that bloody thing out too." Jim said as he walked towards the chopper where Alex was waiting. "He'll be fine." He murmured to the group.

"Never Doc!" Heath yelled back with a rebel's defiance, followed by his easy bawdy laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." Jim said as he climbed into the chopper. "Let's go Alex."

Claire approached the veranda, her hands in her back pockets. "So, you're ok then?"

"Yeah, few bumps n bruises, couple cracked and busted ribs, I'll live ay." Heath replied easily as he sat down on the old couch as the rest drifted away.

"So what was the thing about you burning a house down and killing your mum?"

"I'll tell you all about that when I am better, I can't go through all that again now."

"Okay." Claire replied, sensing that he was in more pain that just physical.

"So what you said, the other night, about you needing my help, was that true?" Heath asked.

"Yes, I could do with an experienced stock hand, Becky won't be here forever, nor will Jodi, Tess, well, I don't know."

"Dunno, I reckon Tess might be staying longer than you think." Heath said, nodding towards the shed where they saw Tess and Nick locked in an embrace.

Claire sniffed, "Everyone's falling in love, except me."

"You'll be right mate, you'll find the right bloke one day. I've never known what love is or feels like for heavens bloody sake."

"Never?" Claire asked, her face screwing up in disbelief.

"Yep."

"You are kidding?"

"Nope."

"Well, what about….well you know." She asked.

"Oh yeah, had a few one nighters, but I am never anywhere long enough to let anyone in. I've never had someone on my mind ever. At all." He stated with finality.

"Wow, wish I knew what that was like, your life so much more uncomplicated than anyone else I know, people must crave what you have, freedom, no constraints." Claire sighed and smiled as she looked off to where the sun was starting to set.

"Oh yeah," Heath replied sarcastically. "It's real bloody peachy never having somewhere to call home, moving around with only what you can fit in a swag and saddle bags, knowing that if you never wake up, no one would miss you, I can tell you Claire, people that think its romantic or any such sort of notion are fools with their heads in the bloody clouds. Because I'll tell ya something for free mate, there has been plenty of times when I have been out on the trails and families have stopped to take pictures because they have never seen drovers before, I wondered what that would be like. It's damn lonely at night when you are eating tinned ham and beans and thinking of a family sitting around a table, laughing, enjoying themselves, all in their finery. I think just for a second, would anyone want that with me? Then I'm snapped back to reality by the fact that I am a drifter. Plain and simple. I don't even own a piece of clothing that isn't stained or torn somehow."

"Yeah I never thought of it like that. I guess the grass is always greener somewhere else isn't it?"

"Yeah true ay." Heath replied, looking into the sunset, drawing on his smoke. As Frank DaCosta pulled up.

"G'day guys."

"Hey Frank." They both replied in unison.

"Well, got some interesting news for you Heath, can I talk to you in private please? It's pretty sensitive, no offense Claire."

"No worries." Claire stood and smiled at them both. After she had gone, Frank sat down and relayed all the information.

"No way!" Heath breathed at the end, exhaling deeply. "True ay?" He asked.

"Yep, all there, seems it was just never followed up, I'm thinking someone just made it disappear if you know what I mean, problem is, I can't prove that, all the investigating coppers from those days are long gone and buried, but that main witness that named you, well I find that interesting that she claimed to have seen you there, yet now here you are."

"Yeah, well, I don't know her name, if I can see a photo that may help."

"Haven't got one, sorry." Frank replied as he stood to go.

"No worries, I'll find her mate, don't you worry, you'll be the first to know if I can clear my name, that'll make me a very happy man."

"No worries, don't do anything silly ok?"

"You have my word on that Sarg. And thanks also, I really appreciate it, I am indebted to you."

"No worries, don't thank me yet, we need to catch them first."

"Yeah true. Night mate."

"No worries Heath, I'll talk soon."

As Frank drove away, Stevie and Alex appeared, canoodling on their way to the quarters.

"Geez Drover boy, haven't you got a home to go to?" Alex asked in his usual manner.

"Funny Alex." Heath replied frostily, standing up, he wobbled slightly on his feet as he sharply sucked in breath as his ribs caught, he then proceeded to walk off, putting on his denim jacket as he did.

"You really are a prick aren't you Ryan?"

"Come on, get away Hall, as if? He just can't take a joke." Alex retorted as they walked into Stevie's room. As she closed the door "Well back off a bit, I think he is having a hard enough time trying to make an adjustment, as I said before, I know what it's like to stand in his boots."

"Yeah well, the sooner he moves on the better."

"Whys that? Afraid of a little competition are you?"

"Where's the competition?" Alex said with a smug smirk.

"Heath."

"Get away Hall, he's not even in the same league, he's not even in the same league as Nick!"

"Yeah right." Stevie replied quietly as she climbed into bed. Alex flipped out the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following morning Claire was saddling up Blazer when she heard other movement.

"Here Johnno." She heard Heaths voice quietly say. She began to smile.

"I always wondered what his name was."

Heath laughed quietly in reply. Claire looked around, he already had the bridle on Johnno and was doing up the girth on the saddle.

"How can you do that so quickly?" She asked, slightly exasperated.

"Easy when you've trained em right. Nothing personal Claire, we all train horses differently,. There's no real right or wrong, just personal preference and style is all." He replied as he swung into the saddle. Claire was almost jealous. Coiling his whip he put in over his shoulder, tucking the crop of it slightly between his arm and side.

"So what are going to do today?" Claire asked, still wondering what he and Frank had been talking about the day before.

"I have a couple of things planned." Was all he replied as he then urged Johnno into a walk, headed out towards the creek. Later that morning Claire rode back in, no sign of Heath or Johnno, she walked around to find Tess and Becky standing there looking at something.

"What's going on?"

"A delivery." Tess murmured. Claire poked her head around the corner to see a shiny Ford F100. Plain white, the paint and chrome gleamed.

"Who ordered that?"

"Heath."

"Yeah, that's right, he said he was going to have a delivery done here." she thought aloud as Heath walked up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Tess just kept staring and Becky pointed.

"Ah bewdy! Me trucks arrived. Well if off to town, need anything?" He asked.

"I think we're right." Claire said.

"I need a ride." Tess said.

"Me too." Echoed Becky.

Claire just rolled her eyes as she walked away.

_Gungellan._

Becky and Tess sat at the pub having a drink as Heath walked back over carrying a large box. Gently placing it in the tray he joined them.

"Becky, Tess." Said a woman as she walked past.

"Hi Sandra." They both replied.

"Who's that?" Heath asked.

"Sandra Kinsella."

"Ah okay, who's she when she's at home?"

"The Cats mother." Becky said.

"A total bitch." Tess murmured.

The look on Heaths face suddenly wasn't lost on either of them.

"Ah yeah. Hey I'll be back in a second."

"Where are you going?" Tess asked.

"Nowhere important." Heath said as he walked to the Police station.

"Hey Frank," he said as he walked through the door.

"Hi Heath, what's new?"

"Got that name for ya."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Franks asked in earnest. Heath murmured the name of someone quietly.

"Didn't take you long."

"Nup, I recognised them instantly, I reckoned they have the one, they are the only one that could've been there at the time."

"Leave it with me." Said Frank.

**Authors Note:**

**That's the End of Part I. The story will continue in Part II which will become a crossover into Blue Heelers &amp; Water Rats, utilising some of those characters. I Hope you enjoyed Part I, please feel free to offer feedback and critiques that are constructive.**


End file.
